percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 9: Beach Party
This Chapter will be told through Silas POV When we separated from the girls we heard music near the beach. We decided to go their but the trip was terrible, for me anyway. We had to change our to beach clothes so that we can blend in with everyone else. Juan constantly annoyed me on the way to the party about how much better he is and how I'm trash under his feet. I wanted to kill him right on spot but that would only start more problems. When we reached the party their was only a few guys and girls, the girls were wearing bikini's while the guys were wearing swim trunks. They were sitting at the bar as if they were expecting us. "Do any of you know where we can find a guy who enjoys to party a lot", Boyd asked. "I don't know you tell us demigod", one of the girls replied. "Great monsters", I said. "Wait we cant be sure they are monsters", Lucas said. The partiers skin started to break off exposing their true form. They were very tall humanoid looking creatures who's body was composed of clouds. They had large wings and are very tall. "Ok they are monsters". "I'll show you how a Roman praetor does battle", Juan said. He pulled out a pendant from his pocket and it turned into a double sided battle axe. Boyd medallion became a tetsubo, Stream Surge turned into a lance, Miles bracelets turned into his gauntlets, Clint pulled out his dagger, and Lucas had a pen that turned into a burning hammer. "Kill the demigods for lord Ouranos!", one of the storm spirits shouted. Each of them flew towards us and picked us of one by one. Miles and Juan flew into the air with their storm spirits. The one I was fighting was shooting air blast at me and those blast hurt a lot, I was being sent flying backwards with every hit. "You are not going to keep doing that to me", I told it but it sounded like it only laughed. "Come on!, come get me I'm right here!". It lunged at me and took me into the air, now I never been a fan of heights unless I'm riding on Tavion but now I'm not and its freaking me out. "Whoa!, let me down now!, before I rip you into pieces and throw you into Tartarus my self". "You want down then find", it said. It dropped me and I was falling from what I guess was about 400 hundred feet in the air. Now a normal person would die falling from this height but I am no normal person I'm the son of Poseidon. I used the water around the beach to form a hand and catch me so I wont land onto the ground and be crushed. "You demigods don't know how to just die do yah". "Nope", I responded. When it was flying towards me I used the giant water hand to catch it and drown the spirit. It was fighting back but it wasn't enough and eventually it drowned and died. "Ok who should I help?". Lucas was able to kill his storm spirit but Clint was struggling with his fight so I went to help him first. "Need a hand". "Dude yes", Clint said exhaustedly. "Lucas we need your help", I said. "What do you need", he said. "Clint run around the storm spirit until I say stop and Lucas when I say go you light it on fire", I explained to them. Clint used his Flash like speed to run around the creature and Lucas and I waited until the right moment. The vortex Clint was creating was getting stronger and stronger, Lucas and I was being sucked in. The winds on the inside was getting so strong that the creature got sucked in. "Stop!", Clint sped out of their and was beside us in less than a second. "Now Lucas light him up". Lucas arms turned into a blazing fie and he shot the vortex and the creature died in it. Juan, Miles, and Boyd won their fights. "Ok", lets search somewhere else", Miles said. At that moment the girls showed up with some guy and Emiley didn't look. "Who is this and what's wrong with Emiley?", I said. "Its a long story but this is Kol the one we been looking for", Claudia said. "Here are the coordinates you want, I'll be on my way now and Claudia don't forget our deal", Kol said. "Wait you serve roam, you will join us", Juan said. "No, I serve myself", Kol replied and with tat he vanished behind a cloud of pink smoke. "Lets get back to the ship", I said and we walked off. When reached the ship the clouds started to get thicker and darker. "This doesn't feel right?", Miles said. "What doesn't feel right?", I asked. "There was a change in the air flow and pressure", he said. "Lets hurry now", I said. We started to run for the ship but then a tornado landed in front of us and when it disappeared a man wearing a white suit with a pink shirt was in its place. "Quintus", I said but he only smiled. Chapter 10: Ouranos Category:Chapter Page Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Anamantiumninja